


Chip

by SonictheHedgehog



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Worlds Collide (Mega Man/Sonic Archie Crossover)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/pseuds/SonictheHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "Send me a ship and I'll put my iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble based on the song I get" prompt gone horribly wrong. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip

As he drank from his No. 1 Despot coffee mug while the synthesized tune started up _again_ , the mustached rotund scientist sent a disapproving glance to a yellow droid as the bot’s partner sighed, and said exactly what he was thinking for once. 

“This song again..? Honestly, sir,” he said, turning towards his sickened maker, “We need to replace his… well, the proper term would be weaboo chip." 

” _It’s a malfunctioning Japanese language chip._ I wasn’t expecting  _that_  to cause an obsession with it’s annoying memes!“ The robot’s creator shouted desperately. "I’ve been working on the Wily Machine X all night, Orbot. I’ve got better things to do instead of–”

“NYAN, NYAN,  ** _CARAMELLDANSEN!!!_** ”  

“… Giving Cubot his sanity back.”

“Like he had any to start with?”

“… For once, touchè." 

Metal doors swung open with a hissing sound as the exhausted builder went back to proofreading the collaborated blueprint; the skinnier of the two– but the more large in hair, in his own way– let out a loud laugh at Cubot’s antics as he spun around to the song’s "Oohh-wa-oh-wa-aoh"s. What a sight to see as soon as he walked into the room after the FOURTH time he did this today! 

"This again? Ivo, you really need to do something about this. It’s clearly driving you and your soup bowl mad!” He said; straightening his tie. 

_“You think I’m not aware of that, Albert?”_  

“Well, of course not!" 

He was already angry; but Albert’s cheery attitude at something just as grating as the blue hedgehog’s antics and progress against his amazing, "fullproof” plan with Albert W. Wily against his blue robot nemesis, wasn’t helping. He spun back around to face Wily with just one kick and the screeching of his chair’s wheels. 

_“Then why even make such a RIDICULOUS **, OBVIOUS COMMENT AT A–** …!" _His out of control shout was interrupted by a hand. A hand offered out to him. In time with the music, Wily spoke again. 

"Because I. Would like to ask you, Ivo, to dance with me!”

_“–… Mel-lo-dy~! SO. COME. ON!"_

Cubot started babbling again as Eggman, not even knowing what he was doing, placed his hand in Wily’s, soon pulled up out of his seat. 

”… Are you intoxicated?“

"Not at all, Ivo! I just… wanted to bring humor into an uncontrollable situation!” Wily said with a chuckle and a grin, as he could barely keep himself from laughing as he lead Eggman into a waltz of… some.. kind. It was definitely faster, to keep with the pace of the unfitting music. 

But Eggman, studying Wily’s careful choice of words, sighed in agreement.

“Chaos is the constant…" 

"What was that?”

“Just–… the story of my life! Thanks to that foul rodent." 

"Ha! Speak for yourself!”

But just as the mad men began to enjoy their company, a yellow robot with taped on paper cat ears jumped in.

“NO, NO. NONONO! YOU DANCE LIKE THIS~!” The robot put his hands on the top of his cube-shaped head, and flapped them like a chick’s wings, while bouncing as he hovered between them and above the floor. 

… the scientists shrugged and figured they may as well indulge the robot… while trying to grab him and rip out that damn chip!

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't catch my drift here: I know that Caramelldansen is a Swedish song, but as a person with a weaboo phase in his past, I'm pretty sure Cubot would sing it anyway. |'D Heck, dancing and singing this song during my weaboo phase is why I have the song in the first place! I think if I remember right, the song I got on shuffle was the english version, lol. Thanks for requesting this, Nia! ORZ


End file.
